Let's Make A Deal
by NotADream
Summary: Amber needs her Zydrate hit and needs it now. What type of deal with GraveRobber will she make to get it? 1/? Chapters. Warning: Eventual smut.
1. Searching

**Hello readers! This is the first chapter of my first published fanfic ever. I love Repo! and I hope this honors the movie as much as possible. There will be more chapters later, with some eventual smut *wink* Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own ****_anything _****from Repo! Although, owning Terrance Zdunich would be pretty freakin' sweet... :D Enjoy the story.**

It was nightime in the city. The lowlifes were out to play. The whores on every street corner calling out prices and "special favors", the Zydrate addicts in every dark corner or alley feinding looking for their next fix. Looking for GraveRobber. Well, so was she and she'll be damned if anyone gets there first and hold him up before she does. As Amber Sweet walked the dark streets, she peered down every alley before starting to the next one. The light from the burning garbage, street lights, and towering buildings gave everything a neon glow highlighting the faces of the hookers and the addicts, giving them a clownlike look. In her mind, none of them will ever be as beautiful as she is. None of them could even afford the work she has done, nor handle the sheer amount work that has been done. Weekley procedures whether it's lip plumping, fat suctioning on her thighs, a different eye color, a new heart. She kept up on it all. All the new trends and new models created every week. After all, she was a potential heiress to GeneCo, she gets word of the most exclusive models before anyone else. But right now, the new kidneys were killing her and if she didn't get her fix of **Z** fast enough, she feared she would pass out right there on the street.

* * *

So she looked and asked. Finally a brunette-headed whore with a mohawk smoking a cigarette told her "He went home for the night. Tired or something". She took a long drag from her cigarette and continued in her nasally voice, "I would tell you where he lives but it will cost ya some dough". The whore looked at her with shiny, beady eyes. Amber huffed a sigh and pulled her black trenchcoat around her. She was really pissed off. She needed that money to pay GraveRobber for the Zydrate. She only brought enough credits for one vial but knowing how whores work, she'll probably get cleaned out. One thing Amber learned though is that if you show a whore your money, they'll tell you what you nedd to know. Forcing a smile, she pulled the credits out of her pocket and showed it to the whore. The whore broke out into a grin, showing off several teeth brown from rot. She reached her hand out and tried to grab at the credits but Amber snatched her hand away. She bounced the credits on the palm of her hand and said "Uh-uh. You tell me where he is first". Amber tapped her foot expectantly on the ground and waited, trying to swallow down her screams of pain as her kidneys burned up inside of her. The whore glared at her, so Amber just stared her down until the whore snorted and finally said "He's in his apartment, on West 34 Street. The tall building. Now give me the cash!" Amber handed her the bills as the whore giggled greedily "Thank ya verryyy much Miss Sweet!". And with that, the whore sashayed off into the night, leaving Amber alone in the alley.

* * *

Amber, using her best judgement as her guards were not with her to lead her around the city, wandered around until she found the street sign that said West 34. It was on the other side of the city, this old run down ghetto positively filled to the brim with Zydraye addicts with their shadows under their eyes. She stared down the street, avoiding sewage puddles and trash along the way. She did **NOT** want to ruin her new red pumps.

* * *

**Comments and feedback are welcome! Until next time, my dears.**


	2. Desperate

She scanned the area, looking for the tall building the whore was talking about earlier. She squinted in the dark, until she could make out the outline. Before the Epidemic, this building used to be an office building. As you looked at it, you could barely make out the faded words written in black on the side that read _"Empire State Building" _She took a step forward and abruptly gasped, the pain was worse than it had been in the alleyway.

She needed to get in the building fast.

* * *

She walked quickly across the street and opened the door and stepped inside the almost condemned building. Graffiti decorated the walls and so did several posters advertising GenCo's latest policies or warnings. Amber saw a couple posters with her face on them while she had her hair cut into a short red bob. She twirled her now shoulder-length ebony colored hair around a finger as she examined it. She smiled grimly, it was an advertisment on buying GeneCo Zydrate. Amber snorted mentally and thought to herself _"This weak shit? If only Daddy saw me using the Street Grade Z! GeneCo's Z juice hardly numbs. Then again, I look pretty hot in that photo" _And then she turned and started up the stairs, making sure not to fall through the holes in the steps.

When Amber made it to the top of the stairs, she stopped and looked at all the doors and played a mental game of **_"ennie-meanie-minney-mo"_** until her eyes stopped on a particular door. It had a paper skeleton taped to it. "Typical" she said, then snorted before bursting into laughter. Then she stopped herself as a new thought crossed her mind. How was she going to pay GraveRobber without any money?

She could always resort to...no, not this time. She was in too much pain. _"I'll just ask very nicely and __**promise**__ to pay him"_ Amber said to herself, gathering up all her courage as she squared her shoulders and headed to his door. She gave two sharp knocks and waited for the door to open. The door opened abruptly and GraveRobber stepped out with his coat off and his shirt half buttoned, showing off a little bit of his chest.

Amber almost lost all of her reserve then.

* * *

"What do you want" GraveRobber growled in his low voice. Amber shuddered with pleasure _"Shit, his voice is so sexy when he is pissed" _she thought. GraveRobber glared at her with dark eyes. Amber swallowed thickly and mentally composed herself before putting on her most innocent, helpless look on her face and said "I need me some Z, hook me up?" GraveRobber smirked an said "Why else would you be here? How the fuck did you find me anyway?" Amber sighed, exasperated. "A little birdie told me. Now cut the shit and help me out." GraveRobber folded his arms, leaned against the doorframe, flipped his multi-colored hair and said "Sure, show me the money first though." Amber prepared herself for what she would say next.

_"Godammit"_ she though to herself. _"Why is he so intimidating? I'm Amber-fucking-Sweet for Christ sake!"_

Taking a deep breath, she stared straight into his eyes and said "I have no money to pay you with." GraveRobber rolled his eyes and snorted. "As usual, the richest girl in the world has no money to pay with. Oh the irony!" and with that, he began to shut the door. Amber quickly put her foot in between the door and the doorframe, stopping GraveRobber from shutting it. "Please! I need my Z! The pain is killing me!" she cried, making no attempt to hide the desperation in her voice. GraveRobber stared at her in shock. Amber usually was pushing him around in the alleys and used bossy tones of voice to get what she wanted.

GraveRobber pushed the door back open, much to Amber's relief. She put on her most seductive face and purred "But I have other ways to pay."

* * *

Ah. This was not new to GraveRobber. They had used othe means of "payment" before and lucky for Amber, GraveRobber was feeling a little excited. This shouldn't be a problem.

GraveRobber gave her a long look and said, "Well, well. Your singing a tune I like Miss Sweet" If Amber could have jumped up and down with joy, she would have but she remained professional and cool. "I knew you would change your mind." Amber said smugly. GraveRobber just ignored her. Amber pressed on "But first, give me a hit. I can't do my best for you if I'm in pain." GraveRobber looked at her warily.

"Ok. But if you cut and and run afterwards, I'm strangling you."

Amber giggled. "I like it when your rough." she said, giving him a suggestive wink before running her hand down his chest. GraveRobber rolled his eyes at her and said "Come in" before stepping aside to let her through. Amber stepped in and stopped, taking time to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the apartment. Faded stripped wallpaper covered all of the walls. In the living room was a dirty couch and a small TV, sitting on a broken cabinet. The kitchen had a small plastic table and one folding chair with the fridge in the corner. A dark hallway presumably led off to the bedroom and bathroom.

It was all reasonably tidy, save for all of the Wanted posters of GraveRobber that littered the floor in a few places and a couple of Zydrate guns and vials on the kitchen counter. GraveRobber walked to the fridge and opened the door. Sticking his head inside, he said "Five star living huh? I know it ain't no GeneCo mansion, but it's the best I can do." Amber nodded silently, even though he couldn't see her from inside the fridge. He withdrew from the fride a couple seconds later, set a crate on the counter, and then popped off the lid.

Inside the crate must have been at least 40 vials of chilled Zydrate. An addict's heaven.

* * *

Amber's mouth began to water, but she stayed where she stood. If she was going to pull this off, she needed to be on her best behavior. GraveRobber looked up at her and smiled. He plucked a vial out of the crate and jammed it into one of the guns on the counter. He walked towards Amber with a dark, slightly sadistic smirk on his face. "Up against the wall." he growled at her.

Amber grinned. "Let me take my coat off first." she said. Amber then untied the belt holding her trenchcoat together. She brought it up around her shoulders and gave GraveRobber a teasing look with her eyes. Then she let the coat fall dramactically around her feet. She was wearing a black leather skirt that barely covered her ass, for a top she was wearing a tight white shirt that ended just below her breasts. A blue butterfly tattoo now decorated her right hip, and of course she was wearing red pumps.

GraveRobber gave a long whistle of approval. Amber winked at him before strutting to the wall and facing it. She placed her hands on the wall above her head and stuck her ass as far out as she could. She then turned her head to look at GraveRobber who was standing right behind her. "I enjoy this veiw." said GraveRobber. Amber noted that his voice had dropped even lower. Amber smiled to herself and turned her head back to the wall. "Well I'm glad you like-" she was cut off suddenly by GraveRobber kicking her feet apart and jamming the Zydrate gun into her thigh.

Amber sighed in pure bliss.

It felt fucking amazing as the cool blue liquid spread throughout her veins, slowing her heart pace and numbing her pain. Her whole body felt as if it was being heated and cooled at the same time, her brain releasing endorphins similar to those released after an orgasm. She sighed again and turned back around to face GraveRobber. He was looking at her with a mixture of fascination and amusement. Amber grinned, high out of her mind.

"Thank ya...feel much better." she spoke, her voice soft, dazed. GraveRobber chuckled and said "I bet you do." Amber laughed along with him. She then stood up, stumbled a few steps, and turned to grab at GraveRobber. "In fact" Amber purred, "I feel so much better, we can now discuss our terms of payment" she breathed huskily in his ear. "Acutally, I don't want to talk about it, let's just fuck already."

And with that, Amber lurched down the hallway with GraveRobber in tow.

* * *

**Holy shit guys! It's been like three months since I've written and I'm sorry! I hope you all like this new chapter, it's gonna get really steamy soon! Lol!**

**This story is a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it like I do!**

**I listened to "Evil Eyes" by Last Vegas while writing this chapter. Give it a listen while reading please! They are an awesome band!**

**Until next time, dearies.**


End file.
